This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art. Restaurants and other establishments that supply prepared (e.g., cooked-to-order) food products to customers often find it desirable to prepare the food product in advance of serving the food product to the customer. For example, restaurants offering carryout or take-out food service often prepare an ordered food product before the customer arrives at the restaurant to pick up the food product. In these situations, the restaurant may place the prepared food in a staging or waiting area where it can remain until it is picked up by the customer. While known systems and methods for handling and delivering prepared food products have proven acceptable for their intended use, a continuous need in the relevant art remains for improved systems and methods for ordering, handling, and delivering prepared food products.